The Administrative Core A consists of a highly qualified group of scientific and administrative experts assembled to maintain the focus and progress of the Program Project. This highly experienced core leadership facilitates synergistic exchange between all projects and cores. Dr. Raymond N. DuBois, serves as Principal Investigator and has the primary responsibility for all aspects of the Program. He is assisted by an exceptional group of Project Leaders and Core Directors, Scientific Advisory Board participants, administrative personnel and biostatistical staff. The Core A administrative personnel will manage annual budgets, monitor expenses, and provide timely statements of financial activities. Biostatistics, bioinformatics, computational biology, quantitative analyses and interpretation of data will be made accessible to all Program Project participants through the most appropriate experts in the Division of Quantitative Sciences at UTMDACC. This core will assume full responsibility for planning, scheduling and sponsoring all Program Project connected meetings. These meetings include quarterly steering committee meetings and videoconferences. Project and Core Leaders will routinely meet to evaluate productivity, allocate core resources and usage in addition to developing strategies and directions for future program efforts. Routine scientific videoconferences will enable investigators to share current findings, identify problems, and implement solutions. Scientific Advisory Board Meetings will be held in the first and fourth years of the Project. All review materials and evaluation procedures will be handled through Core A. Furthermore, Core A will organize and coordinate two scientific retreats per annum. Core A will prepare, collate and assemble data as well as materials necessary for annual progress reports. The oversight of any NIH and institutional reporting and compliance measures will be coordinated through Core A to fulfill all Program Project obligations in a timely fashion.